The invention relates generally to a simple oral and mechanical suctioning of mucus and debris from a newborn infant's mouth and nostrils at the time of birth to prevent aspiration of such fluids into the lungs before the first breath.
Suctioning devices currently in use consist of a container with both an oral catheter (to the infant's mouth) and the suction tubing (to the operator for oral suctioning) attached to one end of the container in close proximity to each other, often resulting in the incidental contact on the operator of fluids and debris from the infant Such fluids sometimes can contain infectious agents (i.e. Hepatitis, AIDS virus, etc.).
There is great need for improved suctioning means that eliminates the above problem, and which also makes the suctioning device easier to employ, and to support during use.